Am I wrong?
by slash-luver
Summary: What happens when Aleera begins to feel something toward a fellow bride? Will she go as far as to attempt to kill Dracula to get Marishka to herself? What will happen when Dracula does find out about this new love connection? AlexMar, VDxVH maybe
1. A New Feeling For An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Van Helsing or any of the characters. These views are my views and mine alone. If you don't like girl x girl don't read.....

Like all nights in this dreary castle it is cold. No it is not that the outside is cold seeing that I have no feeling of hot and cold anymore. It is my heart that has frozen over. I do love Dracula still and yet and would never be able to give him up willingly. He is my life, my creator, my savior. I am his blood now. I could never leave him or stop loving him.

But he has left to try and figure out more about this monster hunter, this Van Helsing. The others seem sadder than myself about his leaving. Do not get me wrong I am sad that he has left us, but they I think are over doing it. Verona sits in her room now, only leaving to hunt occasionally. And Marishka sits with the children a little too often for my taste. She has grown sickly pale seeing that she hasn't eaten for days. I am worried about her.

I walk these halls looking for her, knowing where I will find her laying. And I am right again. There she is, she hasn't moved from her spot among her children. A dedicated mother. I smile seeing that she is asleep; her arms wound around one of the sacs. She looks so peaceful I can't help myself from walking over to her and running my fingers through her seemingly tainted blonde hair. She didn't stir, which is good. I do not wish to wake her.

I can now see why Dracula has picked her. She really is beautiful. If she were not so sickly in color at the moment she would be the most beautiful woman in the world. I myself cannot compare with her youthful charm. And Verona, she is older now but I am sure when she was young she was also of radiant beauty.

Oh, she stirs. She opens her pale yellow eyes and smiles at me. She stretches out her hand and rubs it against the pale flesh of my cheek. "Aleera." She whispers as she lays there, tired and weak yet still so beautiful.

"What is it my dear?" I question as I place my hand over hers. Her hand was softer than I had remembered it. I run my thumb over the back of her hand, letting my long manicured nail run over it but careful not to harm her in any way.

"When is Dracula coming back?" She questions with a soft sad smile on her pale face. Her lips seemed not quite as red as they used to, drained from her not feeding. Hearing her question my nail slipped, well I cannot say it slipped because I know it didn't. I cut her. I heard her cry out when my nail dug deeply into her flesh and causing the red liquid to flow. She yanks her hand away from me and holds it close to breast so that the blood stained her clothing and revealed flesh.

"I am sorry my dear, I didn't mean to." I cry out trying to sound as sorry as I possibly could. Tears were coming to my eyes. Red tears that eventually trickled down my cheeks staining them as the blood stained Marishka's chest. I hid my face from her not wanting her to see the horrible pain I was in and felt because I hurt her.

Then I heard her moving about, I figured she was getting up to leave seeing that she was probably mad at me. Dracula got mad at me if I slipped up or something of that nature. Yet I love him with all my heart and soul. And he loves me and always apologizes and I always accept. She didn't leave me though but rather wrapped her arms tightly about my being and held me close to that blood stained breast of hers.

I felt so warm in those arms of hers, as I had once felt in Dracula's. But she is not Dracula. She is a fellow bride, a sister. I can't fell this way about my sister. I continue to cry knowing that what I am feeling now is wrong.

"Shh. It is ok. You have caused no wrong. We are all anxious about Dracula coming back." Her angelic vocals ring out as she holds me ever closer to her bosom. I could hear or rather feel that she was about to break down and cry so I nodded my understanding. I wanted to make her feel better even though her comment had made me want to kill my husband. Why did she love him more than me?

When he returns I will find this out. He will pay for putting me second in my beloved's mind. Now my eyes grow heavy, as I lay warm against her. She rests me down on the cold ground near her children and she holds me close to her as her gaze travels over my body. "Do not worry," She whispers, "He will be back soon." That is all I remember before drifting off to a pleasant sleep safe in my beloveds arms.

(Please Review now that you have read.)


	2. Dreams And Nightmares

The light of a full moon filters in through a few cracks in a boarded window. The sound of the creatures of the night beginning to stir arouses me. I know not where I am other than the fact that I feel safe and warm. I open one of my ice colored orbs and stare at the mass of golden locks just inches in front of my face. I take in a deep breath, not that I have to breath or anything of the like, but just so I can take in her scent. Oh she smells so sweet, like blooming lilacs. How I used to love that scent.

I did not move, now more than ever afraid I would wake her. I can't take that chance again. No I will sleep longer and wait for her to wake me. Yes that is what I will do. I close my eyes and once again drift off to sleep.

For the first time in a long while my sleep was not haunted by dreams of horror and sadness but rather something new.

"Aleera," The soft vocals of Marishka call out as she presses her seemingly warm form against my own. I would fell her bare flesh against my own. What a wonderful feeling it was to have her breast pressed against my flesh. Oh how it makes my mouth water. I must not let her know she has this effect on me.

"Yes my beloved?" I question. I am not afraid to question that now. I am not afraid of being hurt by her. No I feel safe with her.

"Dracula will not be back for a while," She whispers, seemingly mischievous smile graces her blood colored lips. "You know what that means, my love." She whispers before brushing her lips against my own. Oh they felt so soft and had a sweet taste to them.

I press my lips back against hers, never wanting to break this kiss. But suddenly a cold chill came over my body as if someone poured ice onto it. I turn to look behind me and shudder seeing those burning eyes glaring at me from the doorway. It couldn't be. I turn back to look at Marishka but she is gone and in her place lay my beloved, my creator and ruler.

He presses me against the bed as he lies down on my naked form. He licks his blood red lips before he lets them touch my body. How they burn! How they sear my flesh. I try to call out but I can't. My voice is gone. I look around for help. I can see her. I can see Marishka. She stands in the hall alone. I look at her with pleading eyes asking her to help me. But she didn't seem to notice, she just looks straight ahead as if we are not there.

I turn back to look into his red eyes. He holds my wrists with a single hand as he disrobes with the other. How I fear for my life. But why? He is my husband. I feel his member growing hard as he rubs his body against my own. The whole while he didn't speak. Didn't say a word, merely stared at me with those knowing eyes. I try to turn away from him but he turns my face about in his free hand.

I feel him growing harder. Please save me. I begin to cry, tears flowing down my cheeks. I hear him chuckle as he presses his member deeply into my flesh. I finally find my voice and scream out.

I feel myself being shaken about. I struggle to get free from the arms that bind me tightly in place. I hear her voice now. It is full of worry. I start to cry, the blood flowing freely from my eyes.

I quickly open them to find myself lying on the floor in one of the sac filled halls. What had happened to Dracula? I scream out again afraid he is the one shaking me and now holding me so near.

I turn ready to scratch out his eyes but find that the one holding me is Marishka. She seems afraid as she stares into my cold ice colored eyes. "You had a bad dream my dear. It was just a dream." She says as she strokes my hair. I nod slowly as I stare back into her calming yellow orbs.

"Yes just a dream." I murmur. If only it was just a dream, no this is a nightmare. I burying my head into her chest and continue to cry till sleep over comes me once again. This time I am plagued by no dreams, good or bad. It is just black. Black is good.

((Please Review. More Reviews means faster posting. Good, bad, and ugly reviews are welcome.))


	3. UPDATE!

Good eve to all my loyal fans. I am terribly sorry I have been away for such a long period of time but I promise I am back now! laughs And I can also promise a new chapter in the near future but before I do that I am going to reVAMP (Haha, stupid pun) the first two chapters seeing that my style has changed between now and then. It will have the basic plot still but with a little more detail into Aleera's mind and possibly just a little more description. I am off to finish redoing chapter one and then I will do two and after that I will post big chapter three. I do promise something 'interesting' will happen in the next chapter…..very interesting.


End file.
